The use of cellulose fibers in absorbent materials is well known. Particularly, cellulose fibers can be combined with super-absorbent polymers (SAP) in order to form an absorbent composition. For example, commercial products combining cellulose fibers and SAPs include adult incontinence products, baby diapers, training pants, and feminine hygiene products.
During disposable absorbent product manufacturing there is an issue of dust. During the fiberization process there is a loss of material and the associated hazards along with airborne particulates.
Once the disposable absorbent product is formed it is also important to be able to keep the SAP in place and not have it shift or fall out during manufacturing, transport or use. SAP loss and migration leads to an underperforming absorbent product.
Many disposable absorbent products suffer from poor strength when wet. Maintenance of the structure of the absorbent product when wet is essential to contain the liquid absorbed.
However, improved absorbent products are still required for the constantly-evolving demands of consumer applications for absorbent products.